Fairy Tales
by HumanKyt3
Summary: What happens when Tweek and Craig's relationship take an awful turn? Will Craig realize what he doing to Tweek before its too late? sorry for the bad summary. boyXboy Creek. hinted Bunny


**I felt the need to write a truly sad Creek story for some random reason. I had the idea of ABUSE two weeks ago. No i do not have an abusive boyfriend if thats what you're wondering but i have been beaten and i felt the need to write about it. I told no one to tell anyone and i also hoped everything would go back to normal and eventually it did. But thats no fun, i needed some drama and realizations for my story so instead of my better ending, i decided to make it tragic because im mean. The scene in the end of Tweeks final beating is similar to mine, except i was on the couch and he pulled me off by my hair. Now me and the person who did it are pretty okay with each other. Im still bitter but i cant really stop talking to him, seeing as he is my brother. oh well sorry for my pity rant and heres a little Creek tradegy.**

* * *

><p>Tweek lay curled up on his bed. The gray comforter had coffee and blood stains all over it. He sat in fear as he waited for the inevitable to happen.<p>

Ever since his boyfriend had caught him hanging out with Butters and Kenny, things had gone utterly wrong. That was six months ago, and now he had become a weak, terrified version of the man he was becoming.

Everyone knew Tweek was a twitchy little freak, at least that's what he thought people called him. Then about a year ago, Craig Tucker, the most perfect boy in the world, had come up and told him that he was in love with the twitchy blonde. Tweek had been ecstatic, overjoyed even. He had run up to him and kissed him, Craig murmuring comments on how beautiful and precious he was against his lips. It felt like a fairy tale, even though the whole thing occurred in a boy's bathroom in school. The place hadn't mattered to Tweek, it could have been in a port-o-potty at a baseball game or a fancy restaurant, the fact that the words had reached from Craig's mouth to Tweek's ears is what made the moment magical.

Slowly after that, Tweek had begun to build his confidence, his arm connected with his boyfriend's, laughing as Craig flipped everyone off. People slowly thought better of Tweek. He was no longer that annoying, coffee-addicted loser. He was a respected 'somebody' now. People began inviting him along with Craig to parties, get-togethers, any event under the sun, Craig and Tweek were there proudly and happily. It almost seemed too good to be true.

People began inviting Tweek places even if Craig was there or not. As long as Tweek wasn't hanging out with his boyfriend, he agreed, which was very rare. The two seemed to be unable to get enough of each other, only wanting to be with each other. No amount of time was long enough, no hug was close enough, no kiss deep enough.

Tweek was more addicted to him that he was to coffee. His own personal prince, the best happily ever after in the world. No cheesy Disney movie could get even remotely closed to the feeling Craig and Tweek felt for each other.

But what Tweek hadn't known was his happily ever after would soon be ended by a green little monster.

"Hey Tweek! Wanna hang out with me and Butters?" Kenny asked him one day.

Tweek smiled and, knowing there were no plans with him and Craig, accepted. After school, they went to hang out in the park and they had a fun time.

Until Craig showed up.

He was gone through the park to get to the video store. He was going to rent a movie so he could invite Tweek over later and they'd snuggle and watch it. When he saw his precious boyfriend with two other men, he felt the burn of envy hard in his chest. He stormed over.

Tweek didn't see him until Craig was a few feet away "Craig! You're here!" he jumped up and gave his loving boyfriend a massive hug. Craig just stood there, giving the two other blondes a very frosty glare. When Tweek realized his lover wasn't hugging back, he pulled away and asked him if he was okay.

"Come on," Craig grabbed his arm and snatched him away to his home.

When Tweek was settled on Craig's bed he asked "Is everything okay baby?"

Craig leaned closely to his face "Shut up, why the hell were you with that pervert and his bitch?" he screamed at him.

Tweek had the look of a kicked puppy in his face "I was just hanging out with them, nothing was going to happen?"

"Like I believe that! You're perfect Tweek; they would have tried to steal you away from me at any given moment! Don't fucking hang out with them!" And with that, he punched him in the eye, trying to release the boiling rage that made the hairs on his skin prickle.

Tweek feel backward off the bed. When he popped back up, he had the beginnings of a black eye on the right side of his face. "Craig! You hurt me!"

Craig waited for Tweek to apologize for hanging out with the two blondes, but Tweek also had the expectant face "What?" Craig snarled meanly.

Tweek widened his sage eyes "I was waiting for an apology," He folded his hands together.

"For what? You're the one cheating on me!" Craig shouted.

Tweek's eyes widened even farther "No I didn't! I just hung out with a few friends, I'd never cheat on you," He waited for a response.

The one he got wasn't the one he'd hoped for "Get the hell out,"

Tweek rushed out of the house, tears in his eyes.

The next day, he was with Kenny by his locker before first period, talking.

"He did WHAT?" Kenny exclaimed angrily after much pleading of an explanation on his bruised eye.

"Hush!" Tweek snapped, making sure Craig wasn't there. He sighed as he realized he was all clear. He must be on his way to school "it's no big deal; I should have made plans with him instead,"

Before Kenny could respond, Tweek shoved him away "GO! He's coming!"

Kenny gave him a look of pity but walked away. A few seconds later, Craig wrapped his arms around his waist "Hey babe, happy seven month anniversary, my house later?"

Tweek smiled and turned around, his lover's arms still around him. He put his own arms on Craig's shoulders "I'll be there hon," and they kissed softly before, one arm around each other, they walked to their first class.

'Maybe yesterday was a misunderstanding?' Tweek thought, smiling. Fight's happened in every relationship, maybe now that this was over; they could go back to normal.

That was the worst conclusion he had ever come up with.

Two weeks went by and no conflict. On a Monday, Tweek was in the lunchroom when Clyde showed up "Hey Tweek, I-" But before he could continue, Craig showed up. He grabbed his lover by the arm and dragged him out.

He threw him against a locker, hands shoving him harshly into the cold metal "What did I say?"

Tweek flinched "You said don't talk to Kenny and Butters!" he exclaimed. Craig must have taken that as him raising his voice because suddenly he punched him in the nose. Tweek screeched in pain but Craig cupped a hand over his mouth. Tweek looked up fearfully "Let me make this clearer, Don't talk to ANYBODY unless I'm there. Got it?"

Tweek nodded. Craig didn't like that. Letting him fall to the floor, he kicked him in the side "I said GOT IT?"

"Yes! I'm sorry!" He sobbed. Craig walked back into the cafeteria, but not before Kenny ran out and saw the frazzled, injured blonde on the floor. He confronted Craig.

"What the FUCK did you do?" he asked.

Craig curled his lip "Leave it, McCormick." And with that, he left Tweek and Kenny in the hall.

"Tweek, you need to leave him," Kenny told him, helping clear some of the dried blood from under his nose.

Tweek shook his head "Why not? He's being a total dick!" the poor blonde boy asked sharply.

Tweek looked sadly into his friends piercing blue eyes and said honestly "I love him," and walked back into the cafeteria.

That's how their lives went for the rest of the year. Tweek began to slide back into his antisocial, scared self, but this time, instead of ignoring him, people got worried. They saw the bruises and cuts. Kenny kept trying to tell Tweek to leave him but it was too late now. Tweek was obsessed with Craig. If he stayed he would get hurt and if he left he would get hurt. At least there were the moments when Craig wasn't beating him when he was the sweet guy he had fallen in love with. Those moments were scarcer and scarcer and now that person was completely gone, leaving behind a cold shell.

A year had passed since the two had gotten together and now, Tweek was sure his body wouldn't be able to take much more of this, but he couldn't leave Craig. There was no rehab for love. He was over the edge now; all he could do was wait for the black haired boy to finally destroy him.

He grabbed a pen and some paper and began to write.

Dear everyone,

I'm sorry I can't be there with you anymore and if any of you become saddened by my passing, I'm again sorry. To all my friends, thank you for being concerned and caring all the way until the end. I especially want to thank Kenny. you were an amazing friend and even though I wasn't supposed to be talking to you, I'm grateful for all the times we had together. I hope you and Butters are very happy together. . .

The letter continued on. Tweek heard the rain pour down and tap his window loudly. His parents were gone on a trip and he was all alone, which was when he was most afraid.

Suddenly the sound of a key entering the lock sounded through the small house. Tweek began to try and hide in the closet. Just as he closed the door, the door creaked open.

Tweek heard footsteps and the tears began to sting his eyes. He tried to stay silent, but he knew It would only prolong the inevitable.

The footsteps of his boyfriends heavy Etnies became nearer and nearer until he heard his bedroom door swing open. Tweek felt his heart pound painfully.

Dangerous steps roamed his small room. His boyfriends heavy breathing suggested he was either drunk, high, or incredibly angry; possibly all three.

The closet door was flung open and Tweek screamed as he saw his boyfriend's sweaty angry face and bloodshot eyes.

He was dragged out and the gruesome beating began. He kicked him in the ribs, the shins, the head. He grabbed his hair and held him in place as he punched him in the face. All Tweek heard was his own screams.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Tweek's room was coated in blood as the blonde was unnaturally still. Craig looked over, his furious haze for the first time in a long time, gone. He felt emotionless as he looked at the crimson clad boy.<p>

Suddenly a piece of paper caught Craig's eye. He snatched it and read it. When he found his name, he read that slower.

And to Craig, I know you will eventually kill me, but I don't care. A life without you, even when you abuse and scream at me, is better than a life without you. I love you more than anything in the world. You're my fantasy, my fairy tale. Kenny, if you ever ready this, this is why I didn't leave him. Craig, you are the love other people wish they could feel but rarely do. Each time you hit, punch, kick, slap, cut, and bruise me, is just a part of our relationship now. Would I turn back time, never in my life. This year has been the best thing ever, and I'm lucky to have had you before you changed. I can only hope you feel the same way about me.

Goodbye, I love you all, and especially you Craig.

Love, Tweek

For the first time, Craig realized what he had really been doing. He hadn't been letting off steam; he had been physically abusing the best person in his life. He looked over at the boy and crawled over.

"Tweek, you awake? I'm so sorry. Tweekers?" He held the head of the motionless boy. He saw deep gashes, bruises, even a broken arm. But the worst damage was a blow in the temple that was still gushing blood.

He lifted him onto his lap and tried to wake him by gently shaking him "Tweek you have to wake up, I didn't mean any of the things I said and did. I'm sorry. I love you. I always have, and I'm sorry I got so jealous. Never again baby. You're so beautiful. So nice and caring. You didn't ever get mad at me. You always understood me. You're the reason for my life. Please don't leave me . . . Tweek? No . . . this can't be the end . . . you can't be . . ." He couldn't finish the sentence. He had nothing left. His everything was . . .

Dead.

Craig petted his pale boyfriend, his hot tears spilling over onto his bloody face. Sobs escaped his chest as he held the deceased blonde, "I'm sorry, Tweek, I should never have hurt you, you're my fairy tale, too"

He could almost hear Tweek whisper in his ear "The fairy tale is over; there is no happily ever after, the end,"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! please review. Sorry i wrote this in an hour at 12 at night to vent my feeling and to release my thoughts and ideas, sorry if its a little dark. thanks!<strong>


End file.
